Twins aren't always alike
by Afluegy210
Summary: The End... Review and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

The thunder outside was loud and close, no more then four miles away and the rain was pouring down hard in Detroit, Michigan. There was a knock at the Taylor's front door. Brad, the eldest son of Jill and Tim Taylor, answered the door and saw in the dark, the outline of a young girl soaked through from the rain. Lighting flashed and made her face visible to him. It was his and his younger brother Randy's friend, Jocelyn.  
"Jo? Come in." He said stepping aside to give her room to enter. Once she was inside he noticed that her face wasn't just wet from the rain. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. "What's wrong?"  
"We broke up." She told him speaking of her boyfriend of three years, Ed. Another stray tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Oh Jojo, I'm so sorry." Brad hugged his friend tightly, ignoring the fact that she was so wet. Just then Randy came upstairs from his room in the basement.  
"Did I hear Jocelyn's voice?" He asked before he actually saw her. When he saw her eyes were red from crying, he ran to her and hugged her also. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Randy asked in a panic over her state.  
"What do mean 'hurt' Randy?" Brad asked clueless.  
"Never mind Brad, and um, no not really Randy, we broke up." Jo explained.  
"Sweetie, I'm sorry. Come in and sit on the couch, I'll find some dry clothes for you." Randy gently pushed her to the couch and Brad walked over with her while Randy went to the garage and after a couple minutes he returned with a pair of his sweats and a T-shirt for her. "This is all I have. Um, you can change in the bathroom."  
"Ok, thanks guys." She got up and took the clothes and gave them a small smile through her tears. Once Brad knew she was out of earshot, he turned to his younger brother.  
"What did you mean by 'did he hurt you?' Randy? Do you know something I don't?"  
"Well," Randy began hesitantly, "yea, he had hit her awhile back and bruised her kind of bad."  
"What? I'll kill that little piece of."  
"Brad. Don't worry, I set him straight." Randy told him.  
"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't she tell me?" Brad was confusing himself even more.  
"She didn't want anyone to know, not even me. I saw the bruise at school." Randy explained. Jocelyn returned in the clothes Randy gave her, they hung loosely from her thin frame and the sweat pants drawstring was pulled tight to keep them from falling off her completely. She rejoined her two friends on the couch.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Brad asked as he started to gently rub her shoulders.  
"I guess." She responded in barely a whisper.  
"Well why did you guys break up?"  
"He cheated on me and she told me." She sighed not wanting to say the words.  
"Oh God, who?"  
"Delia." She said flatly.  
"You're sister?" The two Taylor boys asked simultaneously 


	2. Chapter 2

"Yep, I never would of guessed it either, my own twin. And she had this smug little smile on her face when she told me too. I called him crying and he said he'd fallen for her. That was it."  
"I can't believe this, you are not going home tonight, you can crash here." Brad said in disbelief.  
"Thank you guys so much, I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"Probably laugh a lot less." Randy joked and of course, she let out a laugh. ~*~*~*~*~  
Jill Taylor walked through the side door of her home and almost instantly noticed the head of light brown hair resting on the arm of the couch. She slowly approached the TV area with caution, not knowing who or what it was. She let a large sigh of relief when she got close enough to see it was just her sons' friend Jocelyn. She was a little curious as to why she was asleep on their couch, so she made her way up stairs to Brad's room. She listened for a minute then lightly knocked. She heard some rustling behind the door, obviously he hadn't cleaned up like she'd told him too, the door swung open and her oldest son stood before her.  
"Oh hey mom, I was just, uh, cleaning my room." He told her obviously lying.  
"I'm sure." She said sarcastically and rolling her eyes. "Why is Jocelyn sleeping on the couch?" She asked.  
"Oh, it's kind of a long story."  
"So give me a brief summary." She instructed him flatly.  
"Alright, her boyfriend Ed cheated on her with Delia." Brad informed her.  
"Her twin sister?" Jill asked shocked.  
"Yea, Randy and I told her to stay here, we knew she wouldn't want to go home."  
"I can't believe it. Maybe I should go down and talk to her you know? I went through this kind of sister rivalry with my sisters, we fought over everything." Jill began rambling but Brad cut her off.  
"Mom! Don't you think she's suffered enough? Besides, she doesn't want to talk about it, she's probably going home tomorrow." Brad explained.  
"Okay, but maybe I could."  
"No! No mom, she'll be okay." Brad stopped her before she got out of control. ~*~*~*~*~ Randy slowly walked up the stairs to the kitchen for about the tenth time that night, just to make sure Jo was alright. Every other time, she'd been lying the same way sound asleep. This time though she was sitting up and the TV was glowing on her face.  
"Hey." He said softly standing next to the couch. She looked up at him for a moment before responding.  
"Hey, did I wake you?"  
"No, I was up, I just got thirsty." He lied.  
"Oh, wanna join me? There's not much on, but ya know, I could always use the company." She invited him, and softly patted the cushion next to her. He smiled and took a seat.  
"So are you feeling any better?" Randy asked after a few minutes of silent staring at infomercials.  
"Yea, I've been up for a while and I've been thinking a lot. I figure, they deserve each other you know? I realized like a month ago that I didn't really feel the same way about him. I think that's about the same time they got together." Jocelyn felt great to say what she'd been thinking all night.  
"Well, I'm glad you see that, I never really liked him, he didn't deserve you at all." Randy commented.  
"Really?" She asked unsure if he was just saying that.  
"Of course. Jo, you are to sweet and caring for that jerk, I'm glad you're moving on."  
"I don't know about moving on, but I'm accepting it, and actually, I'm not that mad at them, it happened and I can't change that."  
"Well still." Randy laughed lightly. Suddenly he was glad she was single. He always had some feelings for her, but she'd been with Ed for so long, now he had a chance, but there was no way he would take it. He'd never do anything to hurt Lauren, he loved her now. After about another hour, they both conked out on the couched under the blanket on the back of the couch. 


	3. Chapter 3

Brad came down early the next morning to check on Jo, but when he got there, he noticed Randy had beaten him to it. He woke his brother first.  
"Randy? Hey Randy wake up." He shook him.  
"Hmm? Yea. Oh, hey Brad." Randy asked groggily.  
"It's about nine. Lauren just called and I told her about Jo, she's coming over in like a half hour." Brad explained.  
"Oh, alright man. Uh, I'm gonna go jump in the shower then, I'll be up before she gets here." Randy said as he got up and stretched.  
"Alright man, I'm gonna make some breakfast then get her up." Brad said referring to Jocelyn.  
"Okay. Oh, good news. She's feeling a lot better." Randy explained as he started downstairs.  
"That's great." Brad called after him smiling a bit. ~*~*~*~*~ Brad pushed the scrambled eggs onto two plates for himself and Jocelyn. He took the food over and set it on the coffee table and sat down next to her sleeping form.  
"Jo? Hey Jo wake up." He lightly woke her.  
"Brad? Morning." She sat up at the delicious smell. "Oh eggs, your mom didn't cook these did she?"  
"No, I did." Brad laughed.  
"I guess it's safe then." She grabbed the plate and started to eat since she hadn't eaten since lunch the day before.  
"Wow." Brad said amazed. "Hungry much?"  
"Just a bit." She smiled after swallowing. "Did you sleep okay?"  
"Oh, yea. Great." He answered staring at his plate for some reason.  
"So, uh, I guess I should get going soon." She stuttered in the slightly awkward moment.  
"Oh no. You can't." Brad said quickly without even thinking. She stared at him confused and almost hopeful for a moment.  
"Why not?"  
"Oh, um. Lauren's coming over to see you."  
"Oh, alright." Jocelyn said slowly dragging out her words. They both leaned in closer to each other. They could feel each other's breath. But suddenly Brad pulled away. 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Jocelyn's thoughts~*~  
Oh God! Did we just almost kiss? How did this happen? And if we did, why the hell did he pull away? Did he want to kiss me? I never noticed how cute he is. What am I saying? This is Brad, the guy I played house with when I was a kid, the guy who got his ass kicked for standing up to a bully for me. I just wish I knew what he's thinking. ~*~Brad's thoughts~*~  
What was I thinking? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! This is absolutely the WORST time to let her know how I feel! She's on the rebound, I don't want to be the rebound guy, I want to know she really likes me too. I can't believe I pulled away like that either! Idiot! 


	5. Chapter 5

Brad made an excuse to run up stairs quickly, which of course Jo didn't buy, but nodded anyway. Randy came bounding up the stairs and Jo turned and stared at him with deep sadness in her eyes that she couldn't explain. Automatically he ran over to her and pulled her into a comforting hug. They both sat there for just a moment until they jumped at the loud knocking at the front door.  
Lauren stood impatiently outside on the Taylor's front porch bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.  
"Um, coming!" She heard Randy call from inside. The door swung open and Randy stood before her but the first thing she noticed was Jocelyn only five or six steps behind him looking very unusually sullen. Immediately she ran past Randy and gave Jo her third big, sympathetic hug in the last twelve hours.  
"How are you feeling sweetie? Are you okay?" Lauren asked hurriedly.  
"Yea, much better." She smiled at Randy for a second. "But can I talk to you downstairs?" She asked Lauren seriously.  
"Sure." Lauren answered looking over her shoulder at Randy confused as he was as she followed her friend to the basement. Randy stood silently where he was for a few seconds after the door closed. Brad began to slowly creep down the stairs, scaring Randy when he got to the stair right behind him that creaked loudly.  
"Don't do that!" Randy scolded.  
"Where's Jo?" Brad asked either unaware or just unconcerned with frightening his brother.  
"Downstairs talking to Lauren. Why, what's wrong?"  
"I, uh, I did something really stupid." Brad admitted.  
"Yea so, what's wrong? Randy restated the question.  
"I almost kissed Jo." Brad said after he gave Randy his 'shut up' look.  
"What?!" Randy asked totally shocked and a tiny bit jealous.  
"Yea, but at the last second I pulled away."  
"Oh man. That is stupid."  
"Shut up man, I feel horrible enough. I don't know what I'm going to do now. I gotta think, tell mom and dad I went out." Brad grabbed his jacket and left through the front door. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry it's been so long since I updated, school's been hectic. Thank you for the reviews, but more would be appreciated, my continuing to write counts solely on those responses! Thanks again ~Abby  
  
"What's up?" Lauren asked totally confused as she sat on her boyfriend's bed across from Jocelyn.  
"Something, happened, with Brad." Jo admitted, slowly drawing out the sentence.  
"Oh my gosh. What? What happened? Did he um, say something to you?" Lauren asked panicky and excited all at once. She'd known how Brad felt for a while now, but she wanted to be careful not to actually say anything.  
  
"Actually, no. But I think he almost kissed me. We both kind of, you know, leaned in then suddenly he just pulled away and made some lame excuse and ran upstairs. I don't know what to think, do you think he was going to, ya know?" Jo thought she almost sounded like a 'valley girl' saying things like 'ya know' so much it almost made her laugh.  
"Well," Lauren began, debating what to do.  
"What? What do you know that I don't?" Jo asked quickly, searching for any information.  
"Ok, but you don't know and I never told you. He probably did, he's liked you for awhile now, and he wouldn't say anything because you had Ed."  
  
"What? You're kidding right?"  
"No. And you never heard this from me." Lauren didn't want Brad mad at her or Randy.  
"What am I going to do?" Jo sighed knowing Lauren couldn't answer that question for her. She needed to figure that one on her own. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
Brad sighed as he leaned against the side of the house. He had planned on leaving but didn't know where to go. He heard the fall leaves crunch in the yard next door and knew it was their neighbor Wilson. He walked around the fence and found Wilson meditating.  
"Hum ni see too ahh." He hummed.  
"Um, Wilson?" Brad asked a little weirded out.  
"Oh, hiddy ho Taylor lad." Wilson greeted him. "I don't often get a visit from you Brad. What's up?"  
"Well, I need some advice." Brad admitted.  
"Ah, girl troubles my friend?" Wilson guessed.  
"Always Wilson, always. You remember my friend Jocelyn?" he took a seat with his back leaning on the fence so he was facing Wilson's side.  
"Ah yes, young Jocelyn, a fiery young lady as I remember."  
"Oh yea, well she just went through a messy break up involving her sister. I've had feelings for her for a long time now, but when I almost kissed her today, I pulled away. I don't want to be the rebound guy. I just don't want her to date me for the wrong reason." Brad explained.  
"Well Brad, I think you've got the right idea on your own. You know what you want." Wilson explained.  
"Well that doesn't help me. How do I handle being around her without letting her know? She's probably already figured it out. How do I explain what happened."  
"Well, the best beginning to any relationship is honesty. Tell her how you feel, but not just that you care for her. Tell her what you told me. About not being a rebound guy." Wilson suggested.  
"You really think that'll work? Cause I don't want to mess this up. I've never felt like this about a girl before. I think, I think I might love her." Brad admitted, even to himself, for the first time.  
"I don't doubt that you do Brad." Wilson smiled at him from under his old raggedy fisherman's hat. 


	7. Chapter 7

"I think I should be going." Jo said grabbing the bag with her clothes from the previous night.  
"You sure you'll be okay?" Randy asked again.  
"Yea, I gotta go home sometime." She sighed and gave them a hopeful smile as she shut the front door behind her. She walked down the stairs and began to move in a half jogging half walking pace to her house on the next block.  
Brad had headed to the front of the house after talking to Wilson just in time to see Jo heading home. He had to think of the perfect thing to do to make things right between them. For that he needed some help. He walked in the front door to talk to Randy and Lauren. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
Jocelyn sighed standing outside her own front door. She finally went inside and found her father reading the paper. He looked up at her for a split second as if he was out which twin she was. When he knew she was Jo and not Delia he jumped up and hugged her.  
"Hi dad." She laughed.  
"Hi hun." He said letting go of her. "How are you? Are you feeling okay? I got your message, I was so worried. Do you want me to ground her? I will, just give me the word" He asked in a rush.  
"Dad I'm fine, I talked a lot of things out with Randy and Brad. And no you don't have to ground her, but thanks for the offer." She laughed again. Her dad had tried so hard to understand the life of a teenage girl and he was so great at it most of the time every since her mom had run out on them three years ago. She hugged her father warmly and started walking for her room. 


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later Jo walked to school alone. She debated going to the Taylor's to get a ride but decided against it. Instead she just left ten minutes early and enjoyed the nice spring day. Her locker was on her way to homeroom so she stopped to get her books for her first class. When she opened it though, the last thing on her mind was her books. Inside, hanging on a hook by red ribbon tied in a neat bow was a singe red rose. She smiled broadly as she searched for a note. She found one taped to the inside of the door. She opened it and read the printed letter, it said: Dear Jocelyn,  
One red rose on the hour every hour. The last one to be a personal delivery. That was it, nothing else. Not even a signature. Thinking for a minute, she remembered on her friend Adeline knew her combination. She grabbed her books, shut the locker and raced off to homeroom.  
  
Author's note: sorry this one is extremely short, promise to write more soon. Keep the reviews coming, I know how to take constructive criticism. Hopefully we'll soon find out who the roses are from, it might not be who you think ;) 


	9. Chapter 9

"Adeline Elizabeth Rockwell." Jocelyn stated when she stood in front of her friend's homeroom desk.  
"Yes?" Adele, as she was known, asked innocently looking up.  
"Don't 'yes?' me. Who'd you give my combo to?" Jo asked sternly getting to the point.  
"Sorry Jojo, can't tell. I promised. But I can promise you that you'll find out on the twelfth hour when the dozen is complete." Adele stated just as she had been told to.  
"Ugh!" Jocelyn cried angrily throwing up her as she went to take her seat. ~*~The second rose~*~  
Jocelyn's fingers were tapping rhythmically on her desk as Mr. Macleroy droned on. The clock's second hand was about 10 seconds from striking nine o'clock. 10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1. *knock knock*  
'Freaky' Jocelyn thought as she stared hard at the door as if she could see through it. Mr. Macleroy stopped speaking and also stared at the door. After a second he walked over and the door so only he could see who was on the other side. Jo stretched her neck to catch a glimpse but it was hopeless. She sighed as Mr. Macleroy closed the door with a rose in one hand and a note in the other. He smiled down at her when he handed them to her.  
"Who was that?" She half whispered to him, but he didn't answer. He just smiled wider. She set the rose on the desk and read the note as he went on with the lecture. This time, the note read:  
Hope I've got you curious now.  
  
A/N: to save you all from boring rose letters, and for lack of ideas, I'm skipping ahead.  
  
~*~The tenth rose~*~  
Jocelyn was now pacing in her room. Only two more roses until she received the last one and found out who'd been sending them too her. She moved to her door and when she opened it, her father stood in the hall with his fist in the knocking position and he held a rose.  
"For ma' lady." He joked handing it too her. She chuckled as she took it.  
"No note?" She asked.  
"Nope." He said trying to make a quick break.  
"Wow, wow, wow." She said stopping him. He slowly turned to face her. "Who told you to give me this?"  
"Can't tell ya sweetie. Two hours." He put his hands up in defense and walked away. 


	10. Chapter 10

~*~The eleventh rose~*~  
Jo had played just about every computer game she owned for the better part of the last hour. She stared at the little clock in the bottom corner at least every thirty seconds and checked it with her alarm clock every few minutes. She finally just logged off and lied down on her bed. Slowly her eyes began to drift shut. The last thing she consciously saw were the glowing red numbers of her clock that read 5:41.  
Jo woke up after her short nap to feel something over her. Somebody, probably her father, had put a blanket on her. But when she opened her eyes, she realized that it wasn't only thing covering her. All over her bed, and her whole room for that matter, were red rose petals. A note was set in front of her clock, which now told her it was 6:27 along with another rose. This one read:  
One petal for every moment I thought of you today.  
Jo almost cried at just how special this person made her feel today. From the secret notes, to having the choir sing her a medley of love songs when they brought her the sixth rose at lunch, and now this. She sat on her bed just staring at a single petal when the ringing of her phone broke the silence. She figured she might as well answer it.  
"Hello?" She asked after the third ring.  
"Hi Jo." Brad greeted her on the other end of the line.  
"Brad. Hi. What's up?" She asked generally surprised it was him.  
"Nothing, I just wanted to call and see how you were."  
"Oh, I'm good. It's just been a pretty weird day."  
"Yea, I heard about the roses. Adele told me after English."  
"Yea I should be getting the last one at seven."  
"Cool. Look, I just kinda wanted to apologize." Brad admitted.  
"Apologize? For what?"  
"For Saturday, you know, running away like that."  
"Brad, you don't have to apologize. I admit, it was a little weird.."  
"I know, I don't know what got into me." Brad said interrupting her.  
"It's ok Brad. I'm glad you called though."  
"Me too. Well I'll see you tomorrow in Chemistry, maybe you can help me understand this chapter." Brad joked.  
"Yea, sure see you then." Jo laughed as she hung up the phone. After another minute her dad knocked on her door.  
"Come in." He opened the door not even surprised by all the flower petals.  
"I have yet another message for you."  
"And that is?"  
"Dress up a bit. I suggest that silky dark blue dress you got for your cousin Allison's wedding."  
"Ok, sounds great, I think I will. Thanks dad."  
"You're welcome sweetie, now hurry, it's almost seven." She kissed her father on the cheek and pushed him out the door shutting it behind him. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
Jo was just putting in her earrings as the front door bell rang.  
"Oh shoot! Dad, can you get that?" She called to her father.  
"Yea hunny, hurry though!" He called back. She hurried and grabbed her purse as she walked calmly yet quickly out of her room and into the front room to see.  
"Randy??" 


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi." Randy smiled at her shocked face.  
"Um, hi. Wait, I'm confused, why are you here?" Jocelyn asked completely bewildered.  
"If you'll please come with me, everything will be explained." Randy smiled again in his all-knowing style as he handed her the rose he was holding. He then offered her his arm and she reluctantly took it and allowed him to lead her out the door. She gave her father a questioning glance over her shoulder but all he did was smile at her.  
Randy led Jo to her own backyard where there was a small candlelit table for two and soft music played somewhere in the background. He pulled out her chair like a gentleman. Jo expected him to take the seat across from her but instead he grabbed a small apron with a booklet in it like she'd seen on waiters at fancy restaurants and he tied around his waist.  
"Good evening Ms. Snyder, I'm Randy and I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I start you off with a drink while you wait for the rest of your party?" He asked taking out the pad and a pen. Jocelyn giggled at how well he played the part and at how well he'd fooled her.  
" I'll just have iced tea Randy." She replied formally and trying to keep a straight face. She felt as though she were five years old again and they were playing restaurant.  
"Iced tea it is. I'll be right back with you're drink." He turned and walked over to the back porch where there was a mock-kitchen. Jo was turned around watching Randy when she heard a female voice coming from the other direction.  
"Right this way Mr. Taylor." Jo turned back around and saw Lauren leading Brad to her table. Brad didn't sit down either though, instead he took her hand and kissed it.  
"Good evening Ms. Snyder. You look absolutely beautiful tonight. Brad complimented as he sat across from her.  
"Why thank you Mr. Taylor. I must say you look handsome yourself." Jo smiled at him like a giddy little school girl. Randy then appeared by the table and set the ice tea on the table for Jo.  
"Here is your tea, and for you sir?" Randy asked Brad.  
"I'll just have Coke thank you." Brad responded never looking away from Jo's eyes.  
"Coming right up." Randy said turning and leaving to again get the drink.  
"May I have this dance?" Brad asked after a few moments of just staring at each other.  
"I'd be honored." She extended her hand and he helped her out of her chair. They moved to a more open place and Brad pulled Jo close to his body. He still hadn't broken their gaze and he didn't plan to. Jo couldn't help but look at him, looking into his eyes trying to see what he was thinking. She almost couldn't believe this was the same guy that she used to wrestle and play tackle football with. When did he turn into this wonderfully sweet man that in only twelve hours had somehow stolen her heart and swept her off her feet.  
"What are your thinking?" Brad asked out of nowhere.  
"I'm not really sure." Jo laughed at herself as they swayed to the music.  
"That's a first." Brad joked.  
"Oh shut up. Don't ruin the moment." She only half-scolded him.  
"It can't be ruined, not with you here." He smiled sweetly at her. They both became silent for a moment and Brad leaned in, but this time he didn't pull away. Their lips connected in a glorious kiss that shot tingles down Jo's spine. They separated themselves and just smiled.  
"Ahem." Randy loudly cleared his throat behind them. The new couple separated and turned to hear what he wanted to say.  
"I thought you might like to hear what's on the menu." They both took their seats. "Tonight we have a delicious spaghetti plate, or you may also like the angel hair pasta covered with a tomato sauce and meatballs." All three laughed at the small joke.  
"Spaghetti it is." Brad ordered.  
The backyard at the Snyder home was aglow with happiness that night. To Jo and Brad, it was as close to perfect as one night can be. But up above them, looking out her own bedroom, was Delia, scowling down at the two. 


	12. Chapter 12

The next day at school Brad felt like he was floating down the hall 2 inches above the floor. He was just heading to his last class of the day when he was stopped by someone putting their hands over his eyes.  
"Guess who?" Delia asked raising her voice slightly to match her sister's. Brad smiley widely.  
"Gee I wonder." He said turning and connecting their lips without ever looking.  
Meanwhile down the hall, Jocelyn was smiling as she headed down the hall, smiling because she knew she and Brad always passed each other here but what she saw stopped her and the few people gave her angry looks but no one actually said anything. She didn't stay around long enough to find out why her sister's tongue was in her boyfriend's mouth. She turned and ran in the opposite direction. She'd just take the long way to her next class.  
Brad opened his eyes as he pulled away from who he thought was Jo, only to see a pair of eyes heavily made up with black eyeliner and mascara looking back at him.  
"See? That wasn't so bad." Delia said smoothly running her hands up his chest and hooking her arms around his neck. Brad grabbed her arms and pushed her away in anger.  
"Why the hell did you do that Delia? You have Ed!." He said to her coldly.  
"Psssh, Ed." She matched his tone. "He's such a pushover! He follows me around like a freakin' lost puppy! I need a real man." She moved closer to him again. This time Brad just backed up away from her.  
"Haven't you hurt Jo enough? How can you treat your own sister like that. Besides, I'm not attracted to you Delia, I love Jocelyn."  
"Oh please! She's a skinny prissy little princess."  
"Better a skinny prissy little princess then a cold hearted bitch." Brad half yelled then stormed off to his next class.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been so long since an update, been really busy. Please review! 


	13. Chapter 13

After school, Jo knew she couldn't go home, Delia would be there to taunt her. She decided to go somewhere Brad wouldn't be- his house. She rang the doorbell and in a few moments Mark was standing before her clad in his usual black, including a spiked dog collar and now his head was even shaved.  
"Hey Mark, looking good." She joked.  
"Hey Jo, thanks, and thanks for doing my nails." The youngest Taylor joked back holding up his hand and wiggling his fingers to show off the black polish.  
"No problem. Um, is Randy home?" She asked nervously.  
"Yea, he's in his room, Brad's not here though." Mark informed her.  
"That's okay, I only need to talk to Randy." She explained as they entered the house.  
"Thanks Mark, talk to ya later." Jo said as she headed downstairs to Randy's room. After ducking the dented pipe, dented because of Tim's head, she saw his sliding door was half open so she knocked lightly.  
"Come in." Randy said from the other side. Jo silently squeezed through the doorway and stood ringing her hands.  
"Hi." She greeted him quietly.  
"Jo?" he asked surprised it was her as he looked up from his homework. "Hi. Um, are you ok? You don't look so good."  
"No I'm not ok." Jo told him as she plopped down on the end of his bed and let out an exhausted sigh.  
Once Jocelyn had explained the whole story to Randy, his jaw was just hanging open.  
"I can't believe Brad would do that." He said once he'd composed himself.  
"I know, me either."  
"No I mean I can't. I'm sure it's not like it seems. Delia has done this before, maybe she tricked him or something." Randy said sticking up for his big brother.  
"I know he's your brother Randy," Jo began.  
"It's not just that JoJo, he Loves you! I know he does." Randy explained. Jo didn't say anything after that she just let him pull her to him and hug her tight. 


	14. Chapter 14 The End

Jo opened the front door as quietly as she could but there wasn't much point to doing so, her father was the kitchen table as usual.  
"Hi daddy." She greeted him.  
"It's ten-thirty Jo, you know your curfew is at ten on school nights. I've been so worried." Her father said in a surprisingly calm voice. "Sit down." He told her pushing out the chair across from him, Jo did as she was told and took a seat. "What's going on sweetie, you're never late."  
"I know daddy, and I'm really sorry, I was at the Taylor's talking to Randy." Jocelyn explained.  
"Randy? What about Brad, I thought you two were an item."  
"We were, I mean we are, oh I don't know anymore daddy." Jo sighed and put her head in her arms on top of the table.  
"Jo? What happened?" Her father asked worried.  
"Is Delia here?" Jo asked with her head still down.  
"No, she asked to stay out for awhile. Why, did something happen with you two?"  
"Well, it's a long story." Jo began.  
"I've got all the time in the world." Her father reassured her brushing the dark hair away from her face.  
  
~*~*~Some time later~*~*~  
  
"I know you and your sister are having your troubles but do you really think leaving is the answer? You can't always just run from your problems Jo." Jo's dad asked.  
"I know I can't dad but she's been doing this too long, not just with guys, with friends, teachers even. And no I don't want you to talk with her. I think taking some time away from here would do me some good." Jo explained then took a sip of the steaming cup of tea in front of her.  
"What about Brad?"  
"What?" Jo asked surprised. She hadn't actually thought of that.  
"What about Brad?" Her father asked again. "You can't just leave him hanging Jo, he loves you."  
"You're the second person to tell me that tonight." Jo half joked, a small smile tugging at her lips.  
"I don't think Brad had anything to so with what happened today, well, he had a little something to do with it but I'm sure not intentionally. You two have been friends since you were what, seven? I've seen the way he looks at you." Her father smiled as he patted her hand lightly.  
"I hadn't thought about him, I guess that was a little selfish.  
"No, honey that wasn't selfish, you are the most unselfish person I know. Just talk to him Jo, you can't avoid him forever."  
"I know." Jo looked at her watch, it was almost eleven. "Um, daddy?" Jo looked up at him with her classic 'puppy dog' eyes.  
"Go." He laughed as she jumped up and hugged him and in less then a minute she was back out the door.  
  
~*~*~The Taylor's~*~*~  
  
Jill Taylor opened the front door of her house to see her eldest son's girlfriend, Jocelyn, standing outside. "Jocelyn? What are you doing here so late?" Jill asked bewildered. "Hi Mrs. Taylor, I'm so sorry to bother you at this time but Brad and I really need to talk." "It can't wait?" Jill asked checking her wristwatch. "I'm afraid not." Jo sighed hoping Jill would agree to let her in. "Well, come in come in. Brad's in his room but I doubt he's asleep, I'll go get him." Jill said heading for the stairs. "Wait, um, would it be ok if I went up there to talk to him?" Jo asked nervously. "Well, you know we don't normally allow girlfriends in the boys' rooms, but yea go ahead." "I think I'll take him a little snack." Jo smiled. "Wise move, there's some snicker doodles in the cupboard there." Jill laughed as she sat back down at her computer. Jo thanked her and moved into the kitchen. She grabbed a small plate and a glass from the one cupboard them moved to the next one and took out the bag of cookies. She placed about six on the plate, filled the glass with milk and made her way upstairs, thanking Jill again when she walked past her.  
Brad Taylor sat at his desk in his room trying his hardest to concentrate on his chemistry homework but it seemed pointless, every five seconds he was thinking about Jo. He finally gave up and flopped down on his bed. There was a slight knock at his door.  
"I'm doing my homework, go away." He called bitterly to whomever was knocking. The door opened anyway and Jocelyn stepped inside holding a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.  
"Since when do you do homework?" She asked softly yet sarcastically.  
"Jo!" Brad shot straight up and just stared at her.  
"Hi." she said finally breaking the silence. When he didn't respond, she moved around the many piles of clothes and, well, other things, and sat down next to him. "Here, I brought you some snicker doodles, you're favorite." Jo smiled at him and he seemed to finally break out of his trance.  
"Thanks." He took the plate from her before speaking again. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd never want to speak to me again."  
"Yea right, how can I go without talking to my best friend." Jo smiled as best she could. Brad gave a slight chuckle and stared down at the plate in his hands. "I wasn't planning too actually, until a couple people convinced me my sister's an evil witch." Jo joked trying to make light of the situation.  
"You can say that again." Brad rolled his eyes. "I didn't kiss her, well I did, but she tricked me I swear, I thought it was you." Brad hurriedly tried to explain but Jo cut him off by occupying his lips with hers. When she pulled away, she simply smiled in her 'I know'ing way.  
  
I know this was SUCH a cheesy ending but no one was reviewing and I just wanted to finish it. ~Fluegy 


End file.
